Fluffy Goodness
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: A bunch of fluffy one-shots and drabbles! If you want dramatic, unfluffy ones, go to Unfluffy Goodness on my profile. xD
1. Let It Out

** This is the fluffy stuff! Be ready for major fluff! MAJOR FLUFF, I SAY! Don't you just love fluff? -E**

**xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Let It Out<strong>

**Summary: How would things have gone differently if Josh had gone to Haiti? To me, they would have gone better. Much better. xD**

**Pairing: Castle & Beckett (Castle's POV)**

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Between 3x16 and 3x17 (I wrote it a long time ago, so it's a bit overdue.)**

* * *

><p>I am having the most peculiar dream. Everywhere I looked, there were blinking lights. I feel like I'm in Star Wars. Hang on, there's something in my arm. I'm being probed by aliens! No, no wait. There's something else. Holy crap, I'm freezing. I immediately sat up as the events of the last few hours came to light. Damn, I was in an ambulance, not the Millennium Falcon. Wait, Beckett.<p>

"Where's Beckett?" I asked hurriedly.

"Sir, I need you to lie down," the paramedic told me.

"Is she okay?" I asked, ignoring his demand.

"She's fine," I looked to the right as a doctor stepped into the ambulance.

After getting the low down from the boys, I walked over to Kate, who was standing by her car wrapped in a fleece blanket like me.

"Hey," she said, wrapping her blanket around herself tighter.

"Hey. So, how're you feeling?" I asked her.

"Cold," she replied.

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. I could see a hint of a smile approach her face. "So, I see Doctor Motorcycle Boy isn't among our saviors," I said.

"Right now, he's on a plane to Haiti, going to save the world."

"And what does that mean to you?" I asked. She hesitated.

"I don't know," she began, "I honestly don't know. I should be upset but I'm not. It's his job and something he loves to do. If I kept him from it, I'd be the jerk," she explained.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't even think you're capable of being a jerk." I admitted truthfully. She smiled a little again. I've always loved her smile. One of the bigger reasons I annoy her constantly is because I get her cute eye roll back and, sometimes, a smile.

We sat in silence for a few moments, neither of us making a sound. It had been a couple of minutes before she broke the _metaphorical_ ice. "We broke up," she stated.

"I didn't ask," I told her.

"Yeah, well, you were not asking, very loudly." I smiled. It was true. I was.

"I'm sorry, Kate," I told her. "That must have been hard."

"Nah, I'm fine. It was nothing really." I could never tell if she was being serious or just being the rock that she was.

"So…" I started, "Just my curiosity but, who broke up with whom?" I said, putting an emphasis on the 'whom'.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Mr. Castle." She reminded me. After a few seconds, she responded. "I did."

"Hmm. Long-distance, I'm guessing?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I've heard they don't really work and I don't want to get into that." She replied casually.

"Yeah, they're not the best. Well, be glad this whole fiasco is over. And I am going home because I literally look like death and that's never a good thing when you're surrounded by detectives," I said, "Until tomorrow, Kate." I turned and left to catch a cab home because all I wanted was to see my daughter and take a nice, warm, long bath.

* * *

><p>For the last couple of hours, Alexis has been hanging on my every move. She was too afraid to even let me out of her sight. But now that Alexis is sure I'll be just fine, she is out with Ashley and mother is out checking out some new plays that had just opened. So, that leaves me, sitting at my desk, hands moving swiftly over the keyboard.<p>

The incident a few hours earlier had definitely pushed his mind to write. The words just flowed. I was interrupted, however, by a knock at the door. Lowering my screen, I stood up and made my way towards the knocking. When I opened the door, I saw something I thought I'd never see. There stood Beckett, almost halfway to tears. "Beckett? You okay?" I asked.

"I lied," she began, "I didn't break up with Josh. He broke up with me. I lied when I said it wasn't a big deal. No one has ever broken up with me before and it just plain sucked." She started walking into my apartment, probably without realizing it. I just stood there and let her talk. "I lied about the long-distance. Apparently, there's another doctor that he skyped with in Haiti. He told me how it would be great to work with her and get to know her more.

"I've always been afraid that if I let my feelings out then I'd never be able to get them back in. For Josh, the break up was all about long-distance and blond doctors. But over the past few hours, I've realized that this whole break up…was about you," she said, the tears finally starting to trickle down her face. "And all I wanted was to come over here and tell you. That's all I wanted. I've let all of this build up inside of me for so long, I feel like I'm going to explode and I can't take another minute of it." She finished, putting her face in her hands.

After giving her the space she needed to let out all of those words, I walked over to her and, wrapping my arms around her, let her cry into my shoulder. As her tears faded, she looked up at me. "Hi," was all she said, which made me smile.

"Hi," I replied. "You know what? You should be a writer because that was a hell of a speech." I said which made her stifle a laugh. "And you want to know something else?" I asked her. She nodded. "I can't take it anymore either." I confessed. As she smiled, we both leaned in, our lips meeting halfway. It's true, our first kiss was A-mazing but this-this was even better. This one was real. Our emotions came together with it. I'd consider this the first. The first…of many.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'll love you forever and ever! –E xD<strong>


	2. I'm Sorry, What?

**Voila! Hope you enjoy this one. I liked writing it. Beckett seems more OOC but that's just because it's been 8 years. Someone ought to change in that amount of time even a little bit. So, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: I'm Sorry, What?<strong>

**Summary: Beckett bumps into Demming at the Supermarket and hears an interesting fact. I smell trouble… NOT BeckettxDemming! CastlexBeckett! 8 years from now. Future Fic!**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: None, Nada**

**Disclaimer: I'm hoping to get the rights to CASTLE for Christmas this year. Jk, Jk! But I can still hope.**

* * *

><p>She was looking down at the Grocery List for last minute items when she came across an odd one. Fish Fingers and Custard? Really? <em>I swear he can be such a kid sometimes<em>, she thought. "Detective Beckett, I'd never thought I'd see the day that you got married."

Tom Demming walked over to her with an equally full shopping cart. "Seriously, how well DO they train you Robbery Detectives. Not everyone could have pointed it out that quickly." She told him.

"We're taught to take note of everything we see. And 'I' see a ring." He explained. "And was there a specific reason as to WHY I wasn't invited?" he asked playfully, smiling.

"The groom wasn't the biggest fan." She said.

He let out a small laugh. "You married Castle. Man, did I see that coming."

"Psh, no. You couldn't possibly have seen that coming." Kate argued.

"I told you," he said, pointing to his head, "Trained Robbery Detective. Plus, the whole homicide unit could see it."

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah, right."

"No really. The even had a bet going and everything." he explained.

Her smile faded. "They did what?" She asked. She could see his eyes begin to grow in size.

"Well, nice talk, got to go," he said. Before she could say anything, however, he bolted past her with his shopping cart. Kate rolled her eyes. If he was in on the bet, she'd get him later.

Walking down the freezer aisle for her last items, she smiled to herself. They are so dead.

* * *

><p>When Kate walked through the door, all she saw was Castle sitting on the couch with his computer. After setting the bags down, she walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey," he said, still looking into his screen. When he's writing, nothing stops him.<p>

"I saw Demming today at the Super Market." she told him.

"Is that so?" he asked her, still writing.

"He informed me of a pretty interesting fact." she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked, still nothing.

"Apparently, there was a bet going on throughout the 12th a while ago. A bet involving a relationship." She said, putting weight on the 'p'.

He stopped. That did it. He looked up and then at her. ""Really?" he asked, seeming a tad suspicious.

"Know anything about that?" She asked, starting to interrogate him.

He shook his head slowly and took a deep breath. "Nope," he said.

Kate gasped. "You were part of the bet!"

He laughed nervously. "What…no…"

"Yes, you were! Your nose crinkled! You're lying!" She argued.

He sat there trying to think of a way out. "I love you?" he said in the form of a question.

"You bet on our relationship?" There was no question. She was furious.

"Would it help if I told you it was before we even started dating?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" Kate said obviously. "You are going to make dinner and maybe I'll think about this situation." She gave him the death glare, which he admitted was sometimes sexy but she wasn't aiming for sexy right now. Kate went straight for the 'Lanie-can-always-make-an-untraceable-poison-for-me' look. She got up and walked upstairs towards Jenny's room. She stopped at the door that had a giant poster on it that said 'What's the definition of a definition? Know your words!' She laughed a little and knocked on her door. She was definitely her father's daughter.

"Enter," Kate heard her say. Jenny was a very optimistic child. She was one of those kids that saw the glass of life half full. She got her personality from her father. Although, she wouldn't do too bad in an interrogation room. Being like her Dad also meant she knew words most 8 year olds didn't. And like when to use who or whom. But like every human being, she always had certain traits that just made her, her. And Kate thought those were really cute. Like the fact that she only drank Fiji water because she wanted the people that made it to know that she appreciates the water that they make for her and she didn't want them to have gone all the way to Fiji to get it for no reason. That girl had a heart as big as Mount Everest. She also had a ritual. She'd stay up each Sunday night by her window, watching the stars and writing. Jenny thought she was being so secretive but Kate had known the whole time. Before she went to bed, she would always stop to watch her. She was so much like her father. She would have always been a one writer girl. But she was lucky. She got two.

"So, what happened at school today?" Kate asked her.

"Someone pulled my pigtails." She told her, yet still occupied with brushing her dolls hair.

Kate thought about it for a second and then spoke. "Hypothetically?"

"Well, of course, duh." She verified. She groaned. "He's so annoying!" she paused. "But he's still kind of cute."

Kate smiled. "Do you like him?" She asked, giving her a little shoulder nudge.

"Ha," she laughed, "No. He's really annoying."

"Well, you can still like someone even if they 'pull your pigtails'." She said.

"Once again," she began, "Ha!"

She rolled her eyes. "Your father and I are a great example." She told her.

She thought for a second. "You know, I can see him being annoying." She nodded. "How annoying was he before?"

"Oh, he's still VERY annoying." Kate said, remembering a couple of minutes ago. "So, what's this boy's name?" She asked.

She looked away shyly. "Nothing…" Kate laughed.

"It's okay. I don't need to know. Why don't you go check on daddy and dinner?" She told her.

"Alright," she said getting up off the bed and running out of the room.

Kate sat in her room for a little bit, just admiring her decoration. Jenny and Rick had painted her room together as a Daddy-Daughter project. There were different colors all over the wall. She smiled remembering the memory of coming home and finding more than the room had been painted.

* * *

><p><em>Today had been a long day. Tough case but it had been solved and the day was coming to a close. She was just ready to go to bed. She put her key in the lock and turned the doorknob to walk inside. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the sight in front of her. "Ok, I'm confused. I thought the room was what was being painted today." She said.<em>

"_Afternoon to you, too, Mommy." Jenny said. Both Jenny and Rick were covered in color. Black, yellow, purple, orange, green, blue, etc. So many colors._

"_You guys know what you look like?" Kate asked. "It looks like you stood against the wall whilst the paint roller went across it and right over you. I can just imagine the big, white, people-sized holes that are now left there." She stated._

"_It just magnifies our colorful personalities." Rick said. Jenny nodded._

"_What Daddy said." She agreed. Kate just laughed._

"_Ok, both of you need to take a shower. Now." She told them._

"_Oh, wait," Jenny stopped her, "I like this look. Can I go to school like this tomorrow?"_

"_No, shower, now," She turned around and slumped off to her bathroom. Kate turned around and saw Castle leaning against a towel on the kitchen counter. He had 2 black lines under his eyes like a football player would. "You too, mister. March," She ordered him._

"_Can I get a hug first?" he asked. She let out a small laugh._

"_You wish." She told him._

_He started walking closer. "Come on, please." He said._

"_I'm not hugging a painted person." She stated. But just then, she was engulfed in a hug. "Oh, I'm all painted. That IS NOT right. I was so clean." He let go and she looked down. She was now all sorts of colors. Just perfect. "I…am going to change my clothes and YOU, are going to take a shower." She said, smiling and pointing to the stairs._

"_Love you, too," he said as he walked past her and towards their bathroom. Although, despite her clothes being so extremely dirty, she felt so colorful._

* * *

><p>Castle was just finishing up the Custard when he heard little footsteps run up behind him. "Hey, Daddy," said Jenny.<p>

"Hey, Monkey!" He picked her up and put her on the counter next to him. "So, what were you talking to Mommy about?" he asked.

"You know," she started, "I wish I could tell you but I can't," she finished.

He gasped. "Why not?" he asked.

"Cause what me and Mommy talk about is between me and Mommy," she explained.

"Am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" he threatened.

"Not if I do this. MOMMY! DADDY'S TRYING TO TICKLE INFORMATION OUT OF ME!" she tattled.

* * *

><p>Kate heard Jenny, got up off her bed, and proceeded to the kitchen. "Ok, what's going on now?" She asked them. They each pointed to each other. "Who did what?"<p>

"Daddy tried to tickle information out of me," Jenny stated, "And we both know that he's not allowed to do that," she concluded.

"Richard?" She asked him. He looked at her, then at Jenny.

"I want a lawyer," he demanded playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "How's the food coming?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Terrible. I honestly don't know how to make these."

Kate looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "They're microwavable. How is that hard?"

"They're microwavable?" he asked, shocked. "I thought ALL Fish Fingers went in the oven?"

"Not these ones!" She and Jenny stated.

"Oh."

Kate went over to the oven and pulled open the door, immediately regretting it as smoke bursted out of the oven. No fire, just A LOT of smoke. _What am I going to do with you, Richard Castle?_ She thought. Through everyone's coughing, she could here that tiny beeping sound. Oh no. Before she could do anything, freezing cold water rained down from the ceiling, soaking everybody and everything in the kitchen. Damn. They all stood there for maybe a couple seconds, processing what had just happened, before Jenny burst out laughing. And it wasn't long before she and Rick joined her. It wasn't meant to be funny (Especially because they'd have to clean it up afterwards) but it just felt right to laugh. It was one of those moments where it was SO annoying and SO stupid that all you could do was laugh at it. And those were some of the moments Kate treasured most because they would always be remembered.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours ago, they had all been sitting on the couch, chatting away and eating noodles. Yes, that was really their only option left. Take-out. If what had just happened, happened on painting day, the kitchen would have been doomed. But it didn't matter what they were eating. They were having a great time WITHOUT the Fish Fingers and Custard. When they'd finished the movie and after Kate said goodnight, Castle went to put Jenny to bed.<p>

"Couldn't I stay up a LITTLE longer?" she asked him.

"You have school tomorrow. Trust me, even I have trouble getting up on school days and I don't even go to school." He told her.

"Lucky," she said with a pout.

"But hey, do you know what the square root of 81 is?"

"I don't even know what a square root is." She replied.

"Exactly, I already know that because I went to school. Now, it's your turn."

"Okay…If I have to." She said.

"Alright, get some sleep then." He said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Thanks Daddy, goodnight," she told him.

"Goodnight," he said, but she stopped him once more.

"Hey, Dad?" she called back.

"Yeah, Pumpkin?" he asked.

"Mom told me about the bet. You're toast." She admitted.

"By now? I'd be lucky if I wasn't BURNT toast." He said. Jenny laughed.

"Well, you can always hope. Goodnight, Daddy," she said.

"Goodnight, Doodlebug." He turned off the lights and walked off to their bedroom where his 'Probably-still-a-little-pissed' wife was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I fixed it! What happened was I had originally typed it in 1st person a while ago and when I went to put it up, I remembered that I'm so much more into 3rd person now. So, I went back and switched all the first person nouns to the 3rd person nouns. And, apparently, I missed a couple. Whoops! I thought that would happen. Thanks to Keronshara for pointing it out! I would have completely missed it. Plus, if you watch Doctor Who, I hope you liked the Fish Fingers and Custard reference! I just thought I'd throw it in there. I tried them and they are, in fact, REALLY GOOD! No, seriously, I'm not kidding! haha Anyway, I really loved writing the last bits of that! Totally cool! So, please review! I'd like it. Please and Thank You! xD -E<strong>


	3. Hiatus

Hey guys! So, I have to tell you something. You can imagine that turning your life around is tough business. My grades weren't too good last year and I want SO BADLY to get into a good college in 3 years when I get out of High School. To do that, I need to focus purely on school and my education. I know it's summer vacation but for a while, I've always had trouble getting things in order, organization, and finishing things I've started. So, if I'm going to get myself back into shape in those areas, I'm going to have to start early to get myself going. I'm not known for finishing my stories but I promise, once I get myself back on track, I WILL finish them. I love and respect you guys too much to leave you hanging. But I care SO MUCH about my future and if it's going to happen then I can't just sit around waiting for it too. Once I feel that I can concentrate on school and other things at the same time, then I promise to resume Layers, Fluffy Goodness, and Unfluffy Goodness. I love writing and I wouldn't give it up. Plus, I have so much planned for them and I WANT to finish them. So, I promise AND swear on Beckett's life (after watching that season finale) that I will be back. You have my word. You guys have been so amazing and I hope that you'll stay with me and be here when I get back. Thank you for being there! I love you guys so much! You are all amazing and I'm honored to have fans as great as you! I hope you understand. Thank you! xD –E


End file.
